James Sirius Potter, My Best Friend
by greekgoddessofthehunt
Summary: A look at James Sirius Potter's years through hogwarts through the point of view of his best girl friend, Ally. Year One. Before the epilogue in DH. Rating may increase to T, but doubtful


**For the sake of this fan fiction, here's some background you may need.**

**James Sirius Potter was born in 2005; therefore, this story takes place one year before the epilogue. James has his father's black hair, but it isn't messy. His eyes are blue, and his facial structure is closer to his mother's than his father's. **

**Louis Weasley (Bill and Fluer's youngest son) is the same age as James. **

**Fred is one year older than James. Roxanne is three years younger. (Both are children of George and Angelina).**

**Lysander is the same age as James. He didn't inherit his mother's eccentric side. He did inherit her smarts though. (Child of Luna and Rolf)**

**This is Teddy Lupin's Last year.**

**I can't think of anything else so I guess I'll say…**

**  
I don't own any of this. And please, read on.**

When I got my Hogwarts letter, I was shocked. No one in my family was magical, so at first, I thought it was a joke. But the nice man who gave me the letter (He said his name was Hagrid, and that I should go and have tea with him the second of September) proved it too me. So, on the first of September, my parents dropped me off at the train station. They couldn't accompany me through the barrier, as there were new muggle protection charms surrounding it; A simple yet effective notice-me-not spell. Hagridhad explained that all I had to do was walk through the wall between nine and ten, but yet, I was still nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be, walking through a wall in the middle of a crowded train station. Not to mention I was all alone. But soon I saw other people walking through it. A family of five pushed past me.

"Come on James!" The mother scolded the eldest son, who was walking slowly with a trolley containing a trunk and a Black Owl. The boy had black hair that hung just to his chin. His eyes were a cool blue.

"I'm coming." He mumbled.

His mother had red hair and brown eyes. Her son's face looked a lot like her own. She was holding the hand of an eight-year-old girl that was the splitting image of her mother. She also had a deep red hair color and brown eyes. The boy's father had messy black hair, green eyes, and a thin scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead. I recognized the man from my history book as Harry Potter. Yes, the same Harry Potter that was the savoir of the Wizard world and Defeater of the Dark Lord. The child standing next to him looked exactly like him, except for there was no scar on his forehead.

James, the oldest son's name I assumed, bumped into me.

"Sorry," He turned to say to me.

"I'll forgive you, if you do one thing for me." I said.

The boy looked curious, "What?"

"Can you tell me how to get on the platform?" I whispered.

"Sure," He said, "You're a first year?"

"Yea." I said.

"I'm James Potter. I'm also going into my first year." He told me.

"My name is Ally Wendorf." I followed him to where his parents were standing.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ally Wendorf. She needs help getting on to the platform." James told them.

Mr. And Mrs. Potter shared a glance. But before I could ask, Mrs. Potter turned to me.

"Hello dear. You're a muggle born right? I'm Ginny Potter, and this is my husband Harry Potter. You've met James, and this is his brother Albus, and sister Lily." Mrs. Potter pointed out the people as she motioned their names.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"James said you needed help getting on to the platform?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"If that wouldn't be too much of a problem, Mrs. Potter," I said.

"Oh, not at all. And please, call me Ginny and my husband Harry." I smiled at that, "Okay, now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between 9 and 10. If you're nervous, you can run."

I did what she said. I ran at the wall, expecting to hit it. But I didn't. I ran straight through. Soon after, James and his family followed. Harry helped me put my trunk into the luggage compartment, I said my thanks, and went to find an empty compartment. It wasn't that difficult as I was a few minutes early. Soon James came stumbling into my compartment with some other kids.

"Do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is already full." I was amazed at how fast this train filled up.

"Sure," I said.

"Ally, this is my cousin, Louis," James said pointing to a boy with silver-blond hair and blue eyes, "He's part Veela. This is my Dad's Godson, Ted Lupin." He pointed to a kid around 17 that had blue hair. At the mention of his name, he changed his hair to red.

"I can do that too!" I interrupted. I changed my red-blonde hair to a maroon color.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" Asked James.

"Yea, I thought it was common," I said.

"That's really rare. Anyways, this is Victoire, Louis's oldest sister," He pointed to the girl that was hanging on to Ted. "They have another sister, but she's not here. That's Fred (He was a red head, but he had darker skin). And that's Lysander." He pointed to a blond, "He's a friend of the family's. Everyone, this is Ally Wendorf."

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have a Prefect meeting," Ted left with Victoire.

"Ted and Victoire are probably just going off to snog," He whispered when they left. We all snorted.

"What houses are they in?" I asked curiously. I had read all about the different houses before I came.

"Both of them are in Gryffindor." James said, "And so is Fred. But Louis and Victoire's sister is in Slitherin."

"Really?" I asked, kind of shocked. I had heard that Slitherin was a bad house, filled with mean people.

"Oh, she isn't mean," Louis interrupted, "She's just really cunning. I'm not. I hope I get into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"What about you James?" I asked.

"Gryffindor all the way!" He said, "Just like my heroes, the Marauders."

"The Marauders?" I questioned. I felt like I was missing something really big.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Prongs was my grandfather, and Moony was Ted's dad. Wormtail doesn't really count anymore, he betrayed my grandparents." James told me.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"They were the biggest pranksters in all of time!" James replied.

"That is so cool. Hey," I suddenly had a great idea, "We should start our own pranking group!"

"That would be so cool!" Louis said, "What do you think, James?"

"We'd need cool names. And good pranks." James said.

"Easy. We'll just combine our resources. I can use my Metamorphmagus abilities, so no one will know it was us." I said excitedly.

We spent the rest of the train ride deciding what we should call ourselves. Finally, we reached the castle, but we still didn't agree on a name.


End file.
